Green Oncology
Green Oncology (“Oncologia Verde”) è una nuova visione filosofica ed etica dell'oncologia che si realizza in una pratica clinica orientata verso il principio della sostenibilità ambientale, economica e sociale attuale e delle generazioni future. Cenni Storici Fino a circa tre decenni fa la medicina operava seguendo il modello biomedico. Un approccio metodologico di tipo lineare incentrato sull'interesse per la malattia (eziologia, diagnosi della malattia, stadiazione, terapia, riabilitazione, follow up, e cure palliative) e basato sul rapporto diretto tra medico e paziente. Già nel 1977 Engel propone per la Medicina un nuovo paradigma: il modello bio-psico-sociale. Questo nuovo modello tiene conto sia dei fattori determinanti la malattia sia del contesto sociale in cui il malato vive. Non esiste più un mero rapporto medico-paziente, ma ormai il medico è membro di un’equipe multiprofessionale e multidisciplinare. Oggi – a causa della scarsità delle risorse disponibili e dei crescenti costi in sanità - questo modello deve essere superato. Le riflessioni sui criteri di giusta distribuzione delle risorse hanno portato all'elaborazione di un nuovo modello in medicina: il modello ecologico. La Green Oncology si orienta verso azioni cliniche eco-responsabili partecipate con i pazienti e condivise con i vari operatori, sanitari e non, interessati e che tengano conto delle esigenze dei pazienti oncologici e non, attuali e futuriPer approfondire cfr. Porcile-Romizi-Palazzo, “Green Oncology”: L’impegno degli oncologi a ridurre la loro impronta ecologica, Decidere in Medicina 3, Aprime 2013, Anno XII, 2. Manifesto Green Oncology Durante il XVI Congresso Nazionale del CIPOMO (Collegio Italiano dei Primari Oncologi Medici Ospedalieri) tenutosi nel maggio 2012 è stato presentato per la prima volta in Italia il Manifesto della Green Oncology. Secondo il Manifesto le scelte oncologiche, conformate al principio della sostenibilità ambientale, devono essere pervase della coscienza collettiva caratterizzata dalla consapevolezza circa i possibili effetti presenti e futuri in termini di impatto futuri in termini di impatto sul contesto economico, tecnologico, strategico, clinico, organizzativo, socio-sanitario, e sulla biosfera, con sperimentazione di nuove forme di aggiornamento a basso consumo energetico e creazione dell’"ambulatorio verde", e attenzione a forme di chemio-prevenzione e ad evitare tutti gli eventuali rischi di accanimento terapeutico. In sintesi, secondo il Manifesto Green Oncology, l’operato dell’oncologo medico sarà improntato ad attenzione per l’ambiente e lotta allo spreco tale da liberare ulteriori risorse in un’ottica di appropriatezza prescrittiva, diagnostica e terapeutica, organizzativa ed economica. Note Bibliografia * Blumenthal D. Performance Improvement in Health Care - Seizing the Moment. N Eng J Med 2012 April 25; 366: 1953-1955. * Smith TJ, Hillner BE. Bending the Cost Curve in Cancer Care. N Eng J Med 2011 May 26; 364 (21): 2060-65. *Di Costanzo F, Abbracchio MP, Airoldi M, Palazzo S. Introduzione nella pratica clinica dei farmaci bio- similari in Oncologia. Cento, Editeam, 2010: 1-40. *Dimonte M. L’abuso di esami radiologici: metafora della società post-moderna, dei nuovi media e dei consumi. Recenti progressi in medicina 2008; 99 (3): 1-4. 11. *O’Neill SB, Maher MM, O’Reilly S. Tailored Diagnostics: A Proposal. J Clin Oncol 2011; 29: 2837. *Hu YY, Kwok AC, Jiang W, Taback N, Loggers ET, Ting GV et al. High-Cost Imaging in Elderly Patients with Stage IV Cancer. J Nat Cancer Inst 2012 Aug 8; 104 (15): 1165-73. *Palazzo S. Per un’oncologia sostenibile. Roma, Il Pensiero Scientifico, 2010. *Palazzo S, et al. (2012). Green oncology: cultivating sustainability in medical oncology. J Gastrointest Cancer 43 (1): 20-3 *Codignola A. La Green Oncology pesa meno su ambiente e pazienti. Fondamentale 2012; XL (3): 14-5. *James RD. Improving chemotherapy capacity by switching from IV to oral vinorelbine, Eur J Oncol Pharmacy 2010; 3 (4):14-18. *Porcile-Romizi-Palazzo, “Green Oncology”: L’impegno degli oncologi a ridurre la loro impronta ecologica, Decidere in Medicina 3, Aprime 2013, Anno XII, 2 Alcune terapie alternative per il cancro * Amigdalina * Dieta alcalina * Digiuno * Graviola * Il cancro è un fungo * Metodo Gerson * Restrizione dietetica del glucosio * Terapie alternative per il cancro Fonti * Categoria:Oncologia Categoria:Procedure verdi Categoria:Terapie alternative